Sweet Vanilla
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Cloud smells really, really good, and Zack kind of likes it. Both have a question to ask the other, but who will work up the courage first? One-shot, gift fic for a fellow CxZ shipper and Hyde fangirl. :) Short but sweet and sappy one shot. CloudxZack, yaoi. Inspired by Hyde's song "Sweet Vanilla."


**Summary: Cloud smells really, really good. And Zack kind of likes it. One-shot, gift fic for a fellow CxZ shipper and Hyde fangirl. :) Short but sweet and sappy one shot. CloudxZack, yaoi.**

**Inspired by Hyde's song "Sweet Vanilla."**

**Usual disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did. This fic is written for fun, not profit.**

* * *

Another intense training day for the cadets had ended, and trainees and soldiers alike were soaked with sweat, muscles aching, all jockeying for position at the showers, which numbered fewer than the number of men present that day. Awaiting their turns, clad only in ShinRa military-issued, plain white cotton bath towels wrapped tightly around their waists, were Cloud Strife and Zack Fair – two unlikely acquaintances who'd struck up a friendship almost instantly upon meeting.

The shower room began to clear out, Zack and Cloud separated - Zack going into the larger, more private showers intended for the soldiers, while Cloud was herded into the less-than-pleasant, overcrowded shower room along with the masses of cadets and trainees who, like Cloud, had just finished up a hard day of training.

"It smells like death in there, " Cloud moaned, just before he and Zack parted ways. Zack laughed, and elbowed Cloud affectionately.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Cloud," Zack replied, one eye on his approaching mentor. "At least you don't have to shower near _this_ guy," he added, jerking a thumb toward Angeal.

"Watch it, puppy," Angeal growled, looking very formidable as he towered over both of them, but a smile played around his eyes. "Good work today, Strife. See everyone in the mess hall later."

Zack mock-saluted Cloud, staring after him as he left, much to the amusement of Angeal. The two men headed into soldier locker room and quickly disrobed, getting themselves under the hot, steamy water.

"You've got it bad, Zack," Angeal commented, closing his eyes as he let the water hit his face, groaning as the heat from the water helped to relax his sore muscles.

"What?" Zack spluttered through a mouthful of water, feigning innocence. "What do you _mean_, Angeal?"

"Don't play dumb, Zack," Angeal shot back. "I know you're sweet on Cloud. Just...be careful. He's quite a bit younger than you."

"He's not _that_ much younger than me," Zack argued, shaking his head and chuckling. "Okay, Angeal. Fine. I _like_ Cloud. But we're just good friends." _For now, anyway._

"Sure, of course you are," Angeal replied, the corners of his mouth working into a smile. "Just friends." He closed his locker door upon dressing himself again, while Zack did the same, and the two left, heading down toward the elevators.

"Oh, Angeal...I forgot something in the training room," Zack called to his mentor, who was already wo steps ahead of him. "I'll meet you down there." Angeal nodded at Zack, and got into the elevator, just as Zack disapppeared from his view.

* * *

Zack entered the training room to retreive the item he'd forgotten - an armlet - and sniffed the air around him. "Wow, what is that _smell_?" he muttered, inhaling deeply. It was sweet, like vanilla, but with undertones of something unmistakably male - musk, perhaps, or something else that Zack couldn't define.

"Well thanks a _lot_, Zack," came a familiar-sounding voice from behind him. "I just took a shower, you know." Zack spun around to see Cloud standing there, a nervous grin on his face.

"Cloud! Hey, how's it going?" Zack said easily, walking toward the cadet. "You don't smell - actually, um, uh - " The SOLDIER sniffed the air again, the intoxicating aroma was really getting to him. "Well, I mean - it's a good smell. I like it. You...you smell nice, Cloud. Is that a new cologne?" Zack stammered.

Cloud turned beet red, his blond spikes highlighted against the pink hue of his blushing face. "No," Cloud replied, staring over Zack's shoulder. "I...don't wear cologne."

The two opened their mouths to speak at precisely the same time.

"Cloud, I wanted to ask you something - "  
"Zack, what are you doing here?"

They both laughed, and Zack shook his head, grinning. "You go first, Cloud."

"Oh, it's nothing," Cloud murmured. "I just wondered what you were doing here in the training room?"

"I forgot one of my bracers," Zack replied, just as his stomach loudly grumbled. He groaned. "Which reminds me...I was on my way to dinner. You eat yet, Cloud? What were you doing here, you forget something too?" Zack found himself swaying toward Cloud, the scent of him was nearly hypnotic - why hadn't he realized this before now? _Okay, so Angeal was right. I do like him. A lot. But I don't want to mess up our friendship by asking him out on a date...what should I do? _

"I...was hoping I'd run into you, actually," Cloud said shakily, summoning up all the courage he could muster. "I thought I might find you here."

"Well, guess you thought right," Zack replied with an easy grin. "This must be your lucky day, Cloud Strife."

"Yeah," Cloud squeaked, then groaned, irritated that his voice gave out right at that moment. He cleared his throat, then went on. "I mean, yes. It just might be." He couldn't help but smile, despite his nervousness, being around Zack always put him at ease.

_Oh hell, just ask him, Fair!_ "Um...you know what, forget the mess hall," Zack murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets, smiling down at Cloud. "Why don't I take you out to dinner?"

Cloud's eyes positively bugged out of his head at this. "You mean...like...a date?" he practically whispered, his entire being giddy with anticipation.

"Yeah," Zack replied softly, smile breaking out into a full, dazzling grin. "A date. Cloud...I've been wanting to ask you for so long, I just didn't want to do anything...that might mess up our friendship." Zack frowned, scratching his head, as Cloud digested this.

"But that's what I wanted to ask you," Cloud blurted nervously. "Well...I was just going to ask...if you wanted to hang out sometime."

"We hang out all the time though, Cloud," Zack replied, chuckling. "I love spending time with you, you're my friend." Cloud's legs shook; he was certain that any moment now he would wake up, alone in his room, because this surely had to be a dream.

"I want to do...more than hang out, though," Cloud whispered, stepping forward, closing the space in between he and Zack. "I want - "

The scent wafted up to Zack's nostrils again, almost aphrodisiac in its effect on the soldier. He made a mental note to ask Cloud later what kind of shampoo and body wash he used, because the cadet smelled _that_ damned good. "I want to kiss you," Zack blurted, the words out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. "I want to kiss you right now, Cloud." Zack's lips parted and he licked them nervously, wondering what Cloud would do, how would he respond? Had he scared him away?

Suddenly, Zack felt Cloud's hands grabbing him by the shoulders as the cadet stood slightly on tiptoe, and the two moved in toward each other as they shared their first, tender kiss. Zack felt his heart thudding in his chest, and he pulled Cloud into his arms, burying his face in the blond nest of spikes. They stood like that, each unwilling to let the other go for what seemed like eons, though it was really but a few minutes.

The silence was punctuated by Zack's stomach rumbling loudly again, and they both laughed at this. "Wow, now that was romantic," Zack commented, rolling his eyes. "So...about that date...want to eat at Dueling Dragons? Sushi place on Loveless Avenue."

"That sounds really good," Cloud replied, linking his hand with Zack's, a beaming smile on his face as he glanced at the handsome soldier. "Let's go."


End file.
